greatest_freak_out_everfandomcom-20200213-history
Greatest freak out ever 28 (Transcript)
This article is a transcript of the Greatest Freak Out Ever episode "Greatest freak out ever 28" from series, which posted on October 1, 2013. ---- *'Jack:' Okay, my mom just found out that Stephen quit his 3rd job and he's freaking out. *'Jennifer: '''You told me, for the past 3 days you don't have to work. *'Stephen: Yeah, I don't have to work because I quit. *'Jennifer: '''Your dad will find out, your dad will find out you quit a 3rd job, Stephen. *'Stephen: 'Okay, I have other things I have to focus on right now. *'Jennifer: 'Why are you quitting these jobs, though? *'Stephen: 'Because they're bullcrap jobs, everyone there is a jerk, and I don't like working there. *'Jennifer: '''Every place you work. * '''Stephen: '''Yeah. * '''Jennifer: Everybody's a jerk. * Stephen: '''Everybody's a jerk. Even the girls. * '''Jennifer: '''You're only working 20 hours a week. * '''Stephen: '''I don't care. The girls are mean to me there. * '''Jennifer: '''What about your class? * '''Stephen: '''What about it? * '''Jennifer: '''Are you studying? Are you studying for your college? * '''Stephen: '''No, I'm not studying it. No. I don't need to. * '''Jennifer: '''Why? * '''Stephen: 'Cause I don't need to. * 'Jennifer: '''So what are you doing? * '''Stephen: '''I'm getting my freakin' platinum rank! * '''Jennifer: '''No. We're not doing that. * '''Stephen: '''We did, no, I KNOW WE'RE NOT DOING THAT, I'M DOING THAT!!! * '''Jennifer: '''Is that a game? Is that a game? Is that a video game? * '''Stephen: '''Yes, it's League... * '''Jennifer: '''No. * '''Stephen: '''Yeah. * '''Jennifer: '''We're not playing anymore. * '''Stephen: '''I need to do this! * '''Jennifer: '''You know what, you know what? This is it. (Jennifer comes in the room to turn off the computer.) * '''Stephen: '''No! freakin' stop! * '''Jennifer: '''This is it, this is it. (Jennifer turns the power button off on the computer) * '''Stephen: '''Stop!!! (Stephen accidentally falling off the computer chair) AAH!!! * '''Jennifer: '''You are done. * '''Jack: '(Laughing) * 'Stephen: '''MOM!! LOOK AT HIM! * '''Jennifer: '''Jack? * '''Stephen: '''I hurt my freakin' lower back! * '''Jack: '''Oh, my god... * '''Jennifer: '''All right, that's... * '''Stephen: '''No! It's freakin' bullcrap! * '''Jennifer: '''Leave him alone. You're done with the computer. * '''Stephen: '''NOO!!! STOP!!! I was in the middle of doing--! No! Oh, my god! * '''Jennifer: '''Shh! Now... * '''Stephen: '''Mom, I swear I'm gonna break his camera. * '''Jennifer: '''I'm taking the mouse. You're not messing with... (Stephen goes upstairs) Jack, that's enough. Shut it off! * '''Jack: '(Stephen goes to his brother's room) What are you doing? Stop!! (Stephen grabs his younger brother Jack's 90s TV) Dude, let go of my TV! Seriously, what are you doing? * 'Stephen: '''I won't let go of it. * '''Jack: '''DUDE, GIVE ME MY TV BACK!!! * '''Stephen: '''STOP PLAYING WITH ME ON THE STAIRS!!! (voice crack) * '''Jack: '''Eh, HA, HA, HA! DUDE, SERIOUSLY, GIVE ME, PUT MY TV BACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! (goes outside and tries to chase his older brother Stephen to grab his TV back) DUDE, GIVE ME MY... STOP!!! LET GO OF THE TV! * '''Stephen: '''I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU TOUCH ME ONE MORE TIME, I'M GONNA THROW IT!!! * '''Jennifer: '''You know what? * '''Jack: '''Dude, put the TV down! * '''Jennifer: '''If you're gonna lose your car. * '''Stephen: '''I don't care. * '''Jennifer: '''I'm not driving you. * '''Stephen: '''I don't care, I never go anywhere anyway. * '''Jack: '''Put it down! * '''Stephen: '''I don't care. * '''Jennifer: '''I'm not driving you. * '''Stephen: '''I LITERALLY NEVER GO ANYWHERE ANYWAY!!! It doesn't make a difference to me. * '''Jennifer: '''You're going to work! * '''Jack: '''Put it down! * '''Stephen: '''No!!! * '''Jennifer: '''Don't do it! * '''Jack: '''Put it down! * '''Stephen: '''If you don't turn off the camera, I'm throwing the TV. * '''Jennifer: '''You know what, you can go... * '''Jack: '''The... The camera's already off. * '''Stephen: '''No, it's not you're still holding it up, retard, I'm not stupid like you. * '''Jack: '''I'm just holding it! * '''Stephen: '''If he doesn't turn off the camera, I'm throwing it. * '''Jack: '''It... (Tries to turn off the camera, but he lies) All right, it's off. * '''Stephen: '''NO, IT'S NOT YOU'RE STILL FREAKIN' HOLDING IT!!! (throws his brother's TV on the pavement and it shatters) * '''Jack: '''NO, STOP! OH, MY GOD! Oh, my god! Oh, my god. * '''Jennifer: '''Your car is gone. * '''Jack: '''Oh, my god. * '''Stephen: '''Tell dad, I don't care. I'm not scared of him anymore. * '''Jack: '(Sees his mother go back in the house) Wow. Category:Transcripts Category:Season Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Greatest Freakout Ever